Le prisonnier d'Ealdor
by tomoe-chi
Summary: En relisant des contes, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait beaucoup de reprises de Merlin inspirés de Disney, que ce soit la belle au boit dormant, la petite sirène, cendrillon ou la belle et la bête. Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé sur Raiponce... Alors voilà qui est fait! Arthur x Merlin (homophobe s'abstenir même si il n'y a évidemment rien de choquant)


_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme prénommé Merlin, dont le destin est lié à la magie de la terre. _

_Alors, il était une fois, un royaume nommé Albion. Ce royaume était gouverné par un roi et une reine, aimés de tous. La reine, sur le point de donner la vie était souffrante. Très souffrante. Le médecin de la cour, Gaïus, ne pouvait rien faire sinon lui donner des antidouleurs en espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Après de durs efforts, vint au monde un joli petit garçon, un prince avec de magnifiques yeux dorés. Cet enfant possédait la magie, et il l'utilisa dès sa naissance pour guérir sa mère sur le point de mourir. Vous l'avez deviné: c'est Merlin._

_Pour fêter sa naissance, le Roi, qui était un Seigneur des Dragons, leur fit lancer des flammes dans le ciel. Jusque-là, tout allait très bien. C'est après que ça s'est gâté. Nimueh, une sorcière, s'est introduite dans le château, a volé l'enfant et a disparu. _

_On remua ciel et terre pour retrouver le prince mais en vain. C'est au cœur d'une forêt près du village d'Ealdor, dans une tour cachée, que Nimueh élevait Merlin comme son propre fils afin de pouvoir profiter de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels. Le jeune prince étant en effet connu par les druides sous le nom de Emrys, _l'Immortel, _et la sorcière voulait plus que tout profiter de son immortalité. _

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller dehors? Demanderait souvent le petit Merlin à Nimueh._

_-Le monde est bien trop dangereux pour toi. On y croise des gens affreusement égoïstes. Tu dois rester ici, en sécurité. Tu comprends petit ange?_

_-Oui, maman. _

_Mais les murs de cette tour ne pouvaient pas tout cacher. Chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, le roi et la reine faisait lancer des flammes dans le ciel par leurs dragons dans l'espoir de voir un jour leur prince disparu revenir au château. _

-Aithusa?

Merlin courut jusqu'à son lit pour s'assurer que son lézard ne se cachait pas dessous. Il n'y était pas.

-C'est bon Aithusa, tu as gagné. Comme toujours, grommela le magicien.

De sous une pile de vêtements sortit une magnifique bête entièrement blanche, deux petites ailes recouvraient ses côtes et de grands yeux gris/bleus le regardaient par-dessus une petite gueule remplie de dents. L'animal lui lança un regard dédaigneux et Merlin l'interpréta:

-Serait-ce ton moyen de me dire de ranger ma chambre?

Un signe de tête confirma à Merlin que c'était bien le cas. Et la petite bête n'avait pas tort.

-Merlin? Appela sa mère de l'escalier.

Le jeune homme commença à paniquer. Si sa mère voyait l'état dans laquelle était sa pièce, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle serait de mauvaise humeur pendant au moins quatre jours, et mettre sa mère en colère, ce n'était pas de tout repos.

D'un geste de la main, il envoya ses affaires se ranger toutes seules alors qu'il essayait de déplisser ses vêtements, qu'il prenait un livre et se laissait tomber à son bureau, faisant semblant d'être cet obéissant jeune homme que sa mère avait élevé. Aithusa sauta sur le lit de Merlin, se faisant passer pour une peluche.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et lisses, habillée d'une robe bleue nuit.

-Oh, mon gentil petit garçon. Tu es encore en train d'étudier? Je suis tellement fière de toi.

-J'aime étudier mère, lui répondit le magicien avec un sourire éblouissant qui aurait sonné faux si la femme connaissait réellement celui qu'elle avait élevé.

Elle l'ignora pour se regarder dans un miroir posé sur une étagère.

-Je crois que tu devrais me lancer le sort aujourd'hui, j'ai pris un petit coup de vieux. Qu'en dis-tu, mon cœur?

-Comme vous voudrez, mère.

Merlin prit délicatement les mains de sa mère pour murmurer:

"**Miht dagan, no beþecce her. Adeadaþ þisne gast max freondum ond max feondum"**

Ses yeux bleus profonds virèrent à l'or alors que la magie opérait et que la femme rajeunissait.

-Merci mon ange. Maintenant tu pourrais peut-être aller faire le repas? Ah, et n'oublie pas que j'ai la congrégation cette semaine. Tu sauras te débrouiller seul?

-Oui, mère, répondit Merlin amusé, comme chaque année à cette époque.

-Très bien, lui sourit-elle, dans ce cas tu devrais nettoyer le bocal à sangsue, nettoyer nos vêtements, repeindre toute la tour, donner à manger à mon serpent tous les jours, changer les draps, apprendre par cœur le nouveau livre de magie que je t'ai montré, broder les douze robes pour le marché de la semaine prochaine, ah, et fais-moi de la soupe de courge pour mon retour.

-Err. Très bien, mère, grimaça le jeune homme.

-Oh et peut-être que je te ramènerai un cadeau de mon voyage.

-Un cadeau, mère? S'excita-t-il.

-Et bien, oui. As-tu une idée de ce qui te ferait plaisir?

Le jeune magicien prit son inspiration, il savait que c'était sa seule chance.

-Oui, mère. Je voudrais... Rien qu'une fois je voudrais aller voir la fête des lumières.

-La fête des lumières, répéta-t-elle calmement.

-Ce ne serait que pour quelques heures, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et en plus, vous seriez avec moi, donc je ne craindrais rien, n'est-ce pas?

-Je me demande si tu as vraiment compris la leçon, Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours appris sur les gens qui vivaient à l'extérieur?

-Qu'ils sont méchants et cupides, se résigna le jeune homme. Et que si mes pouvoirs devaient tomber entre leurs mains, le monde serait fini.

-Bien, maintenant tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir.

-Mais mère, si je suis si puissant que cela, ne pourrais-je pas me défendre? De plus, je peux cacher que j'ai des pouvoirs, personne ne me reconnaitra.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Tu serais incapable de te défendre! Et franchement, cacher tes pouvoirs? Tes yeux brillent dès que tu es sous le coup de l'émotion!

-Mais mère...

-Tais-toi! Tu ne sortiras pas de cette tour! Jamais!

Merlin sentait les larmes brouiller ses yeux. C'était pourtant son plus grand souhait, ne pouvait-elle comprendre?

-Très bien, mère. Je vais faire le repas, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre à toute hâte.

Sa mère détestait qu'on discute ses ordres, et elle détestait plus que tous les pleurnichards. Pour cette raison, Merlin ne se laissait jamais aller devant elle. Elle était la seule personne à le connaître, et donc, à l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le haïr.

Il ne parla plus de la fête des lumières de toute la semaine et lorsque sa mère partit enfin pour la congrégation de mages et sorciers qui avaient lieu tous les ans dans la forêt d'Assétir, il regarda au loin, là où les lumières apparaissaient chaque année, et il prit sa décision. Un jour, il irait!


End file.
